Conventionally, large organizations that use large volumes of many different types of business forms have the forms printed in paper form internally or by a manufacturer of business forms, and then store the forms in one or more warehouses for distribution to each of the geographically remote user locations of that organization. Distribution costs can be significant, especially if the locations are widely disseminated, and there can be significant costs associated with the warehousing, inventory and obsolescence of preprinted paper forms. If attempts are made to do away with inventorying of preprinted forms, electronic forms may be stored for printing of paper forms on demand, however typically systems capable of electronic storage and retrieval are marketed by vendors supplying only one type of equipment, so that the systems are not versatile enough to be utilized even within a single location of the organization unless all printers and related equipment at that location are compatible. Further, such systems do not have conventional preprinted forms manufacture integrated therewith, and are therefore limited.
Also, when new forms are required, they are typically designed at a location where the need for the form is first recognized. The newly designed form may, or may not, become part of the forms package available to other interested parts of the organization, and even if it ultimately becomes available, may go through a redundant design sequence before being adopted by the organization headquarters. Usually, no centralized forms facility is provided, requiring redundant entry and processing of information in electronic or hard copy format.
According to the present invention, a detailed implementation is provided for a system and method which overcome the major elements of the problems identified above. According to the present invention, it is possible for a large consumer of forms, having numerous geographically remote user locations with varying needs for many different types of forms, to eliminate or minimize the warehousing, inventory, and obsolescence costs associated with preprinted forms, to minimize the number of preprinted forms utilized, to minimize redundant entry and processing of information, and to provide centralized design, control and management of electronic forms. According to the invention, the same form may be printed at a number of geographically remote locations on different types of printers, the forms can be distributed and updated automatically and efficiently, and if a form is needed but not readily reproducible on in house equipment, an order for the form may be transmitted to a vendor's manufacturing facility or facilities (e.g. located geographically proximate the remote user locations to be served) for production and distribution.
The system according to the invention comprises as basic components first and second computer means, which comprise a central library facility (CLF), and a forms automation platform (FAP). Two way communication is provided between the CLF and FAP by appropriate communications software and protocol modules. The CLF is typically located at a centralized facility of the forms consumer (customer), while the FAP is typically located at a centralized facility of the vendor (forms manufacturer), although it may be located wherever convenient for performing the desired tasks to a particular customer's satisfaction. A third computer means; typically a PC, is located at end user sites to communicate with the CLF and receive distributed forms therefrom.
The primary functions that take place at the FAP are: electronic forms design (at a centralized location), using one or more conventional design packages such as PERFORM, F3, JETFORM or MECA III; creating, maintaining, updating, and ensuring the integrity of a display image library; logically associating print formats and distribution profile information received for each form within the display image library; converting display images to print formats based on the distribution profile specified for each form; downloading the print images to the CLF; executing electronic forms update processing; communication with the CLF; and communication with other print facilities (e.g. a manufacturer of business forms, and internal print shop, or the like). A release date is entered at the FAP, and managed at the CLF.
A FAP may service multiple CLFs and must then associate specific forms with specific CLFs. The FAP will generate print formats based on those printers supported by the customer to which the forms will be distributed.
The major functions of the CLF are file management and distribution, including the collection, assimilation and output of management information. The CLF also logically associates formats (print formats) and distribution profile information received for each form. The CLF electronically stores all of the forms previously supplied by the FAP, and effects transmission thereof to remote locations having use for them, and effects display or printing of forms--regardless of exact printer configuration--at the remote user locations. The CLF collects and downloads the form images to the end users (i.e. the third computer means) on a release date, after polling of the computer in which they are located. This may be done completely automatically, or after manual verification.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method is provided comprising the steps of: (a) at a centralized location, storing the plurality of business forms in electronic format including by providing each with the following data associated therewith: identification code for the form; verbal description of the form; software package used to design the form; date of form creation and/or last revision; number of parts to the form; whether the form has landscape or portrait mode; length of the form; and width of the form; (b) based upon geographic location, volume requirements, form construction, and equipment profile, determining which of the geographically remote use locations will be provided with business forms in electronic and/or preprinted form, and storing that information at said centralized location; and (c) through electronic scheduling or in response to commands inputted at the centralized location, automatically distributing forms in electronic and/or preprinted form from the centralized location to the geographically remote use locations for that particular form, according to the determinations provided in step (b).
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided utilizing first and second computers at different locations and comprising the steps of: (a) at the first computer, creating a plurality of business forms in electronic format, including printer formats; (b) allocating a session with the second computer; (c) designating appropriate business forms for transfer; (d) electronically transferring the designated forms from the first computer to the second computer; (e) confirming that the transfer has taken place; and (f) initiating a table population function at the second computer, and confirming when that function has been completed.
A system for producing business forms according to the invention comprises: first computer means comprising a forms automation platform means: for establishing each of a plurality of business forms in electronic format; for determining print format information for the forms; and for converting the electronic format to appropriate print formats based upon the distribution profile information and print format information, to design a business form in electronic format; second computer means at each of a plurality of end user sites; third computer means comprising a central library means: for processing requests for distribution to effect electronic distribution of forms; and for providing information about print formats and distribution profiles to the second computer means, the means including a display and an inputting means for inputting commands regarding the specific business form or forms requested, and for inputting variable information, if any, to be contained in the business forms to be produced; communications means for providing communication between the forms automation platform means and the central library means, and between the central library means and the end user sites; and the third computer means comprising a file comprising customer profile information including an identification uniquely identifying each customer, and address information for the customer; a geographic profile including the customer identification and a unique code for each different geographic location of the customer's facilities; a printer profile file including the customer identification, and a code identifying each printer, and the type of printer, at each geographic location of the customer; a distribution data file including the customer identification, a code to uniquely identify each form for a customer, and the code to uniquely identify each printer; a form profile data file including the customer identification, and the code to identify each form for a customer; and a form output file including the customer identification, and the code to uniquely identify each form of the customer.
The first computer means of the above system may have a customer profile file including an identifier uniquely identifying a customer and a customer's address; a form profile file including the unique customer identifier, a unique identifier of a form for a customer, and physical information about the form; a form file name file including the unique customer identifier and unique identifier for the form, and the type of printer the form is designed for; and a distribution information form including the unique customer identifier, an indicator of whether or not a form has been selected for distribution to the third computer means, the unique form identifier, and the date of distribution of the form.
Another method according to the invention comprises the steps of: (a) storing in electronic format in a computer a plurality of different business forms; (b) also storing in the computer predefined commands, including date and extent of distribution commands, relating to the distribution of the electronic business forms; (c) periodically polling the computer to locate applicable data commands; (d) identifying forms for distribution in the computer; (e) establishing a session between the computer and an end user; (f) transferring the forms electronically from the computer to the end user; and (g) acknowledging receipt of the forms by the end user from the computer.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the detailed implementation necessary to effective and efficient creation and production of electronic and preprinted business forms for large consumers of forms having multiple locations. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.